


It's been a rough night for me ok

by Feathz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Begging, Chips - Freeform, Crack, Food Porn, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Other, Pringles Can, Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, cabinet door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathz/pseuds/Feathz
Summary: This guy named after some dipshits future son fucks himself with a pringles can
Relationships: Maverik/Pringles Can
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	It's been a rough night for me ok

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy

At the end of a long day, Maverik just wanted to unwind with a hard whisky and be fucked by his favourite toy. 

Slowly he shoved the Pringles can into his gaping asshole. This time he did not prepare himself, he just wanted a thick, hard intrusion inside of him. He clenched around the rigid and long can, “Mega size”, classically flavoured, his favourite type. Maverik would keep it inside of him while he went around the house doing chores. Every time he moved it would rub its rough edges on his prostate, if anyone saw him, they would be truly scandalized. A lithe yet muscular form quivering while attempting to wash the dishes, clenching his asshole around the can, willing subjecting himself to being penetrated by the crisp and salty chips. 

Maverik fought against the orgasm until he was done the dishes, now completely on the edge. Just after holding himself back from throwing the plate in the dryer, his knees gave in. He started thrusting against the counter, rubbing the tip of his raging hard cock against the cabinet door knobs, getting off on the way every time he shoved his dick into the mess on the counters he would hear the pringles shake in the can. “O-oh yeah! Pringles can! Oh fuck me harder daddy I want your chips deeper inside me, I want to have the smell of your crumbs stuck forever in my sloppy ass.” 

It didn't take long for Maverik to squirt his thick cum all over the kitchen. After he was done he took the pringles can out of his ass, opened the seal, dipped the chips in his cum, and ate them.

**Author's Note:**

> i need sleep


End file.
